youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MrBeast
Jimmy Donaldson '''(also known as '''MrBeast) is an American YouTuber who currently resides in Greenville, North Carolina. The channel is mainly ran by Jimmy (himself) and his roommate Chris who both make videos unfamiliar than anyone else. He is currently at 4,200,000 subscribers and 400 million views. He also has a channel called "Mr.Beast" (he changes his second channel name a lot) and currently has 150,000 subscribers, and posts Fortnite moments. Worst Intros His series, "Worst Intros On YouTube ", is one of the reasons his channel has gained popularity. The series has about 70+ videos and is arguably the biggest reason he is popular on YouTube in the first place. In these videos, MrBeast rants on horrible intros. Throughout the series, he repeats the same jokes involving Asian people, bleach, leaving a child home alone with a phone, and explosions (which he claims can be used to cure brain cells of cancer). Most of the intros were recorded on smartphones, with the YouTubers dancing in front of the camera with music that they make with their voice in the background, holding a sign that says their usernames (usually paper). To add even more insult to injury, you usually could not read what the sign says. He occasionally also stumbles upon troll intros made solely to become a part of his series. Privated On March 28, 2018, MrBeast has privated all his 'Worst Intros' videos (other than his most popular one). People believe it is because the series has died down and will full-time stick with real life videos. He first privated one of his most popular 'Worst Intros' videos, and then did it to the rest about a week later. Real life videos MrBeast now makes videos that he considers "dumb", but nobody ever does it for a video. He gained a lot of popularity making random videos nobody has ever seen or done. MrBeast buys things to attempt interesting things. One video, "How many balloons does it take to float? " he bought nearly 10,000 balloons to see if it made him float. Also bought an expensive car only using pennies (also $1 bills ). Another video, "I flew using only leaf blowers " where he attempts to fly with about 100 leaf blowers. And finally, he bought at least one snicker bar from every Walmart . These type of videos has been sky-rocketing MrBeast's channel as of now. Donations MrBeast does a lot of donations, example: he donated $30K to Fortnite Twitch Streamer, Ninja (to help Suicide Prevention Center). And also donated $30K to a Fortnite Twitch streamer, spacelyon . He also donated money to 'attractive twitch streamers'. He also gave thousands of dollars to homeless people. Including giving $10k tips to pizza delivery guys. He has done multiple videos on that. Minecraft MrBeast is also known by making fun of Minecraft, a game developed by Mojang. He made a two-episode series of it, and was completely finished playing the game for good when his house got blown up by a creeper, the most famous antagonist in the game. Due to that incident, he removed the game from his computer. Ironically, Jimmy has started off playing this game on his YouTube channel. Long Videos/Streams MrBeast has started to stream and record videos of himself doing challenges that take nonsensical amounts of time. This includes spinning a fidget spinner for 24 hours , reading the entire Dictionary, even counting to 200,000 (in two day-long halves so far; in a series that focuses on counting to a million), and reading the entire bible in one video. Quidd Quidd sponsored MrBeast to do variety of videos nobody else done. It also helped him gain a lot of growth because of those videos. Because of Quidd, MrBeast made the longest Uber Ride (which was 2,256 miles from North Carolina to California). Quidd also made, 'Tipping Pizza Delivery Guys $10,000 '. All the money MrBeast had in that video was from Quidd. Quidd also made 'Donating $10,000 to random Twitch Streamers ', 'Giving Homeless People $1,000 ' and 'Giving A Random Homeless Man $10,000 ' All those videos gained an astonishing amount of views thanks to Quidd. Fan Videos MrBeast caused his fans to do some strange things in the name of him, such as run down their local street screaming his name, or go to a public area screaming his name just to be featured in one of MrBeast's videos. Controversy MrBeast has been heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain money and subscribers. Although he still does it, not much has changed from where he had begun. A YouTuber known as Iox criticized MrBeast for starting several fake gift card giveaways by mocking other YouTubers (who actually have done such giveaways) at the end of his videos. On April 4, 2018, a Youtuber and editor by the name of FlyyDoesYT posted a video claiming that MrBeast's videos are fake and only stars in the beginning especially "I Tipped Waitresses $20,000 " and that his employees are miserable working for him. The next day, news channel, DramaAlert , had an interview with MrBeast about the situation and in response, MrBeast said that his videos are not fake, his employees love working for him,he has least spent $500,000 donating and giving out to people in his videos. He has also claimed that he has Crohn's disease and that is why he was not in the entire "I Tipped Watresses $20,000". Fans have defended MrBeast and FlyyDoesYT has had a negative responses over his video. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers